Home improvement is a multi-billion dollar a year industry in the United States. Homeowners engage in many facets of home improvement. One area of home improvement that millions of homeowners engage in is gardening or landscaping. Homeowners routinely plant trees, shrubs and utilize flower beds to create a desired look around their home.
Whether it is the maintenance of existing landscaping or gardens or the installation of new foliage, routinely this type of work involves a great deal of time that is usually spent on the ground in a bent over position. Homeowners routinely remain in one position while they work in the area proximate to them within their reach performing the necessary tasks that are needed to accomplish the gardening or landscaping project. This usually involves forward movement of their torso outside of its general axial alignment, or rested position, as well as reaching in the proximate area with their arms. These movements can create a significant amount of discomfort for any individual engaging in these tasks for a long period of time. One problem in performing these tasks is that a user is required to constantly move as they perform work in the area proximate to them. While there are many current devices that provide a user a suitable horizontal support structure to engage with while performing gardening or landscaping task, no current device has been shown the ability to increase the area in which a user can work in without having to move.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can provide a suitable support structure for a user to engage therewith while performing tasks such as gardening or landscaping that can increase the area in which a user can reach without the requirement for moving the support structure.